Why Not?
by Lovehorse101
Summary: Quinn has a conversation with Santana. In life, there are two categories of people: those who look at the world as it is and ask why. Those who imagine the world as it should be and say: why not? OS


**So here, a little text I wrote. Please review! The text I translate the other day ("Are You Happy?") had more than 500 views and not a single review. I don't care if it is harsh feedback but at least I can improve my writing guys!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Why Not?_**

_In life, there are two categories of people: those who look at the world as it is and ask why. Those who imagine the world as it should be and say: why not?_

It was a beautiful afternoon; the sunshine was illuminating the blond cheerleader's bedroom. It was just Santana and Quinn with books spread on the floor in front of them. Brittany had gone to the park with her family to feed the ducks. The two teens were trying to get their homework done as quickly as possible to go out and enjoy the beautiful day outside. It had been a while since the two best friends had sometime alone. After they had met Brittany, the Latina girl had quickly included her in her best friends. Therefore Quinn had accepted the innocent blonde too.

Quinn looked up from her literature book and looked at Santana right in the eyes. The dark head girl's chocolate eyes were glimmering in the sun. Quinn shifted her graze to the window. She stared out pensively and said, "San, do you think there are two categories of people in life? Those who look at the world as it is and ask why; and those who imagine the world as it should be and say: why not? I wouldn't want to be the first type. Would you San?"

Santana shook her head in response. How horrible would that be? She could say it was horrible but she was pretty sure that she was a person who did nothing to change the world.

"I want to make a change in the world S," Quinn continued. "I want to die knowing I did something to make the world a better place. I can't live with myself knowing all those horrible things go on and yet no one does a thing about it. Think about all the violence behind closed doors, all the bullying, all the hate, and all the wars. I know the world is never going to be perfect but we can try and make it perfect. We can have a go at this, however small the action we do is going to be.

For example, I am ashamed of what I do to Rachel. People expect so much of me. I have to rule McKinley. I have to have people respect me. And yet I hate myself every day for what I do. I want to make a change but I participate in making this world a dark place too. And for that I am ashamed." Quinn paused for a second, as if she was in deep thought. "You know what? I am going to stop this violence at school. I have power and people listen to me. Even if it is a tiny step, it contributes into making the world a better place. Are you backing me up on this Tana?"

"Of course Q," Santana replied in a whisper. Gosh, Quinn was a thinker. It amazed her every time these subjects came up. Quinn was really intelligent and Santana had no doubt that if she wanted her best friend would succeed in life. "You know I always have your back."

"Thanks, it means a lot," Quinn replied, her green eyes glowing with happiness. "Remember when I was Lucy? Well, it reminds me of what I thought. On the TV, shows would pass showing the injustice in the world. The gap between the rich and the poor. Even in school we learned about that. Yet, everyone knows it's wrong but they do not do a thing to change it! They sit watching the world as it is and ask why isn't getting better? They dream of the world as I should be so they should get up and get moving! United we can make a change! And I want to make a change. I'm too young at 16 to do anything big. It's really frustrating! I can only do small things.

I remember, you know the saying "You can't change the world, but you can change a person's world"? I'm going to do that too. I'll volunteer or something. I want to help so badly San!"

"You realize how much you sound like Manhands?" Santana said mockingly. Deep down, through all her tough exterior, she was just like Quinn. Her dream was to make a change. Together, despite how small it may seem, they were going to change the world and make it a better place. They weren't going to stay and watch the humans destroy their world without them having their say.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
